


Bread crusts are sustainable, discuss

by candygirl0251



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, party rockers in the hou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candygirl0251/pseuds/candygirl0251
Summary: A conversation over lunch





	Bread crusts are sustainable, discuss

**Author's Note:**

> se tonight
> 
> There’s no meaning to this fic. Just my boys talking and well I just think that’s nice.

“Say aaaah~!” 

“aha... aah...?”

Tomoya makes a face akin to the same one he makes any time he accidentally runs into Wataru. “What is this...” 

Hajime is cheerily feeding Kaoru pieces of bread crust from a paper bag. 

Kaoru chews with an amused yet also confused expression and Hajime just smiles at him. What the hell.

“Tomoya-kun!! Hakaze-senpai didn’t have any lunch today so I’m sharing mine!” So simple yet Tomoya can only sigh before he plops himself down in the chair across from the two.

“Hajime, as nice as that is, you’re only eating bread crusts? Barely sustainable for one person, let alone two...” he trails off. Kaoru laughs, Tomoya is probably still making a face.

Hajime pushes another piece between Kaoru’s lips and pouts. “But I wanted to save all the good vegetables for my siblings! They’re still growing, you know? I don’t want them to be hungry during the day!”

Charitable as ever, Hajime’s curse disguised as a blessing. Tomoya starts to scold him, but Kaoru speaks up before him. “What about you, hm? You’re tiny, and you’re still growing too, you need to eat well so you can focus and stay healthy. We can’t have you collapsing on us, yeah?”

Hajime feeds him another piece of bread crust. “But my smallness contributes to my units appeal! I wouldn’t want to get too big.”

Kaoru’s tone of speaking seems so carefree, yet he’s expressing his own concern, and Tomoya nods along with him. “He’s right, Hajime. Maybe we need to be small and cute for now, but not hungry. Here, if you don’t have anything else have some of mine.” Tomoya pushes his chopsticks into Hajime’s face but the other just waves it off with a smile. Frustrating!

He reaches into the paper bag. “I have this! Eat all your food Tomoya-kun, it’s yours after all!”

“Couldn’t I say the same about your lunch? Yet you’re giving it to Hakaze-senpai? No offense, senpai.” Kaoru looks entertained by their conversation. “None taken.”

Hajime argues back. “It’s different! He doesn’t have anything at all, it would be rude not to share!” 

Kaoru ruffles Hajime’s hair before replying “you’re cute, huh? Thank you for sharing, but I’ll be fine, really! I just forgot today, thats all.”

Hajime stuffs bread crust into his own mouth with a pout, seemingly dissatisfied. “No one should be hungry. If you feel faint tell me, okay?”

He looks up at Kaoru with an open and pleading face. Tomoya can see Kaoru’s cheeks go pink. He grimaces. Gross, love birds.

“Of course, of course. You always look after me, hm? Shouldn’t it be the other way around?” Hajime covers his mouth and giggles. Tomoya squints his eyes at them.

“You act so mushy together, don’t you get embarrassed? He takes a bite of his food and chews it thoughtfully.

Hajime turns to him with an amused expression. “Ehehe~ Tomoya-kun are you one to tease? Wouldn’t you feel the same with Hidaka-“ Tomoya’s eyes go wide and he smacks his hands down on the table in front of him.

“Hajime! Don’t talk about it in front of Hakaze-senpai! That’s different!” He whispers angrily. His face is warm. Great, now Hajime has him thinking of Hokuto! Oh, but he’s so dreamy, is that really such a bad thing?

Hajime leans forwards a bit and teases him further. “Tomoya-kun... with the way you act around him I don’t think it’s really a secret to anyone how you feel about him.”

This guy...!

“Hmm? What are we talking about?” Kaoru leans back casually.

“Tomoya-kun’s crush on Hidaka-senpai!”

“Hajime!” 

Hajime just laughs and eats another piece of bread crust.

Tomoya shovels more rice into his mouth, chewing and swallowing before speaking his revenge. “Hakaze-senpai, did you know Hajime talks about you all the time? He talks about how cool you look on stage and how pretty your voice is when you sing and how he thinks you’re the most beaut-“

“Tomoya-kun!” Hajime whines, looking thoroughly embarrassed. He blushes down to his neck and Tomoya feels satisfied. When he looks at Kaoru- oh. He looks embarrassed too. Two love birds one stone, he thinks.

Hajime deflates and clutches his cheeks in his hands. “Tomoya-kun, how cruel! I’m sorry Hakaze-senpai, he’s just teasing me, so don’t be embarrassed!”

Kaoru scratches the back of his neck, flustered, and looks up before glancing back down at Hajime. Tomoya looks unimpressed.

“Hey, it’s fine, you think I’m cool? I’ve never seen you at a live though? Tell me you’re coming next time and I can take you out to eat afterwards~” How does he manage to sound so composed when his cheeks are the same color as strawberries? Tomoya might need to take notes.

“You’d really like too? I think that’d be fun!” Hajime beams at Kaoru, and his smile is so bright Tomoya has to glance away as to not go blind. 

“Of course!” He turns to Tomoya. “Tomoya-kun, you could tag along if you’d like, too?” 

Tomoya squints at that. “This right here is basically the same thing? Plus dealing with you two for a long period of time is probably bad for my heart or something, I’ll get sick from watching you two act so sweet. But thanks for the offer, buy Hajime a really big meal.”

That pulls another laugh from Kaoru “Sure, sure! Ah, Nazuna-kun is raising some funny kids, my two kouhai aren’t nearly as entertaining as you two.” He pinches Hajime’s cheek.

Hajime lets out a huffy noise, and pinches Kaoru’s cheek back in retaliation. “You’re reminding me too much of Ritsu-senpai!” He tugs a bit and Kaoru makes a little wounded noise before Hajime pulls his hand away. 

“Sakuma-san’s little brother? Hmm, not a comparison I would’ve seen coming. If I asked to nap in your lap would you let me?” He’s joking, but Tomoya knows Hajime would let you hit him in the head with a shoe if you asked sincerely enough.

“Of course!” Is Hajime’s reply. Nothing else to really expect of him. Tomoya eats more of his lunch. 

“Hmm, what if I asked you to call me Kaoru-onii-chan?” 

“Well, that’s ok too, but now you really sound like Ritsu-senpai! Don’t go asking to drink my blood now!” Hajime gives Kaoru a look of exasperation. Well, as close as someone like Hajime can get to looking exasperated. 

“If you spoil him too much he might start acting like Ritsu-senpai for real, maybe even Himemiya.” The thought of anyone besides Tori acting like that gives Tomoya shivers.

“I don’t mind spoiling him though! I have two younger siblings, so I’m really good at it!” 

Kaoru leans forwards on his elbows and puts his head in his hands. “Hajime-kun, shouldn’t you get to be spoiled too? Come here, be my cute little brother” 

Kaoru takes Hajime into his arms and presses his cheek against the top of Hajime’s head. “Look at you~!” He sways Hajime around in his arms and pulls him to his chest. “Wow, I have the best little brother ever, he is so sweet and nice to me~” Kaoru coos in a voice that sounds more like a doting mother than anything. Hajime is a giggling mess in his arms. What the hell.

“He feeds me bread crusts and comes to my lives, what a good boy, Sakuma-san would be jealous- ahhh?”

Hajime reaches up and tugs at his ear, still laughing. “Enough of that! You’re just teasing me now aren’t you!” 

“No way? I was just doing my job as a good older brother?”

Tomoya feels his soul leave his body.

 

 

From around the corner, Rei is sniffling and wiping his eyes, and Koga thinks of taking Adonis and leaving his current unit and two idiot senpais to start his own.

“I’ve never seen him act so comfortable and relaxed around another person of the same gender.” Rei sniffs again.

“He has a dumb look on his face. Why’s he actin’ so embarrassing where anyone can see? He’ll mess with Undead’s reputation!” 

Rei pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket. Seriously...?

He wipes his face with it before responding. “Isn’t this what you young kids refer to as ‘gap moe’?” 

Koga starts thinking up new unit names for him and Adonis.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Kaohaji Christmas ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


End file.
